Po's Revenge Chapter 1
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: Po overhears Tigress and Shifu talking about some person from Tigress's past called Khan. After that, he meets someone who will help him in his quest, and things get heated.


Po's Revenge Chapter 1

I do not own anything. The only thing I own is the charater Violent J. I got permission by Lionstar09 to use the character Khan. The story where I found the Khan character is Kung Fu Panda: Ledgend of the Dragon Clan chapter 3

It was just a normal day at the Jade Pallace, untill Po heard what Shifu and Tigress were talking about.

**In Tigress's room**

Shifu: You're alright Tigress. There is no way that Khan would come back to the valley of peace. He's probobly in prison or in another part of the world.

Tigress: I know Shifu, its just that I had nightmares about him where he got away with what he tried to do.

Shifu: Don't worry Tigress. We are here to protect you.

*outside Tigresses room*

Po: *to himself* Huh. Thats something that Tigress never told me. What happend? Was she injured? Who the heck is this Khan person?

Po notices that Tigress is getting out of her room. He runs away before Tigress can see him.

Shifu: Tigress, I need you and Po to clean the Hall of Warriors. Go get Po

Tigress: Yes master Shifu

Tigress goes to find Po

*In the training hall*

Tigress see's Po working on his kicks and punches

Tigress: Hey Po

Po: *in the middle of a punch on the training dummy* Ye- *the training dummy goes back and hits him and gets up* Yeah?

Tigress: Shifu wanted me to find you to *Po interupts*

Po: To tell me to defeat a villian that only the Dragon Warrior can defeat? Help evacuate the Valley of Peace because of a rare disease? Hungry undead zombies from a different part of the world feasting upon the living!

Tigress: No, no, and no. He needs you to help me clean the Hall of Warriors.

Po: *sigh* Alright

THE HALL OF WARRIORS

They started cleaning the hall. Tigress was more thorough than Po since he just ran amisly back and forth and in a circle dusting like a maniac to get finished.

Tigress: Po, stop running like an idot and actually dust the stuff instead of just swiping it for 2 seconds while running to the next one.

Po: Okkkk

When they eventually finish, Po had to ask Tigress about this Khan person.

Po: Hey Tigress. Who is this Khan person?

Tigress: *her eyes widened and her face blushed but luckily, Po couldn't see her face blushing* Uh who? Who's Khan? I don't know anyone named that.

Po: Well...ok then *starts leaves the hall of warriors to do something else, but Tigress interupts*

Tigress: *in a serious voice* Wait.

Po: What?

Tigress: *in the same serious voice* There is something I need to tell you. About Khan, he was my ex boyfriend. Things didn't work out. He well...lets just say he doesn't know how to treat a girl right and steped to far. Lets just leave it at that.

Po: *his eyes widened in suprise* Whaaaaat? You never told me you had an ex. When did this happen?

Tigress: Way before I met you. I was 13. He was 14.

Po: (starts to raise his voice in confusion) What happend! What did he do to you?

Tigress: He...he...*sniffles* he tried to take advantage of meeeeeeeeeeee. *kneels and starts to cry*

Po: (gets heated up) THATS IT! *grabs the Sword Of Heros and its sheeth*

Tigress: Po..what are you doing!

Po: Tigress, I care about you, and I love you. I want to protect you, and I can't believe what I'm hearing.

Tigress: Po. Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago. He learned his lesson.

Po: I WANT TO PROTECT YOU BEAUSE I NEVER WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO YOU. LET ME DO THIS!

Tigress: Do what? *looks up and notices that Po's gone*

Po runs off at full speed to exact his revenge with the Sword of Hero's

In the Valley Of Peace

Po: Where can that little- *gets interupted by a light blue snow leapord stranger wearing a black bandits mask that covers his face accept for his eyes*

ViolentJ (stanger): I hear that you are looking to exact revenge.

Po: Who are you?

ViolentJ: My name's ViolentJ, but thats not important. What's important is that I want to help you in your quest. And if your going to exact revenge, you're going to need more than that sword. I might have some stuff that might peek your interest. *takes out a bed roll, unrolls it on a table and reveals his instruments of torture. Swords, Axes, etc.*

Po: whoooooah. I've never seen such weapons of awesomness

ViolentJ: Like what you see? and last but not least...my personal favorite *takes out a mysterious looking weapon that he never seen before.*

Po: What's that?

ViolentJ: Lets just say that its a little something I call "The Persuader" (a 50 calibur military rifle. I know it may seem stupid or out of context, but I thought of this story. Deal with it.) Shall I join you on your quest?

Po: Absolutley ViolentJ. I could use a guy like you on my journey. and your dozens of weapons.

ViolentJ: (chuckles) Well I try. Lead the way Dragon Warrior

Po: Ok...wait. How did you know I'm the Dragon Warrior?

ViolentJ: I heard things.

Po: Alright. Lets do this *puts the sword of hero's in its sheeth and the two start their journey*

**WAY OUTSIDE THE VALLEY OF PEACE**

Po: Where on earth could he be?

ViolentJ: I was about to ask the same question. So, who is this person we're trying to find?

Po: His name is Khan. I need to teach him something he will NEVER EVER FORGET.

ViolentJ: Sounds like an idot.

Po: Violent J, you have no idea. *hears some russling near some trees* Whats that?

ViolentJ: I heard something over there *points twords the trees* Sneak up behind him, knock him out, and tie him up with this rope *hands Po the rope*

Po: *Takes the rope* Thanks. Time to knock this idot into submission

He creeps stealthly like a ninja twords the trees taking cover if he thinks he's about to be seen. Po then finds Khan eating an apple.

Po: *to himself* THERE HE IS THAT STUPID GORILLA.

ViolentJ: Go now. Take the oprotunity.

Po: *sneaks up behind him, knocks him out with percision, and ties him up* Got this stupid gorilla.

ViolentJ: Excelent. Where are we heading back to so we can teach him that lesson you said?

Po: We are going to head back to the Jade Pallace. I will make sure no one is there while we are tourtuing Khan.

ViolentJ: Ok. You go back to the Jade Pallace. I will hide Khan in the Valley of Peace and wait for you to give me the OK so you can exact your revenge.

Po: Alright ViolentJ. Make sure you keep him tied up good and make sure he doesn't make a sound.

ViolentJ: I can do that.

After a few minutes, Po tell's ViolentJ he's ready to exact his revenge

Po: Hey ViolentJ. I'm ready. are you?

ViolentJ: I'm as ready as you are Po.

They walk up the 1,000 steps and ViolentJ notices that Po wasn't kidding when he said that he'd make sure no one's here while they torture Khan.

ViolentJ: Woah. You were right when you said no one's gonna be here. Where shall we put Khan?

Po: Up against that one of these walls *points to them* Since he's still knocked out, or snice you had to knock him out again, untie him and put him against any of these walls. I will chain him to the wall from there, wake him up, and then we can begin the torturing.

ViolentJ: Sounds like a plan. I will be up on the roof of this place with "The Persuader" to give Khan some "persuasion" if he gives you any crap or lies.

Po: Sounds like a plan.

ViolentJ then heads to the roof of the Jade Pallace after he untied Khan against a wall so Po could chain him up while Po and the Snowleapord get ready.

Khan: *grunts* ughhhh...where am I?

Po: (angrily) Guess.

Khan: The Jade Pallace.

Po: (sacastically and angrily) Ding ding ding. someone give this dude a prize.

Khan: Why have you chained me to a wall? Whats going on and who are you?

Po: To teach you a lesson, something you'll never forget and thats not important...KHAN!

Khan: How do you know my name!

Po: *searches for his first weapon of torture* ohhh...a little tiger told me. Now for a treat, I will let you choose your mehtod of torture. What do you prefer? Slight wound on the arm that will get worse? Bashed to the wall? Or have my "assistant" get a try?

Khan: This is madness!

Po: Well, you didn't choose a method so I will choose one myself *grabs a sword and charges for Khan's arm* AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Khan: *prepares for pain in his arm* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Well, this is the end of chapter 1. I know it seems violent and stuff, but i had this idea for a few days. I'll have you wait for chapter 2 to see what happens.


End file.
